


For My King I Send Away

by Flamemoon18



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the crown is passed on Gavin and Ryan share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My King I Send Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.

_He sits in the sky telling wrongful truths and honest lies_

_Living in the future and looking to the past_

_The Enigma King sees the walls and chooses no side_

Truly he did live up to what the gods expected from him, the reign of King Gavin that the entire pantheon was waiting for.  They all observed as he reached his right hand into the past and his left to the future and forced the two before him. Tasks and challenges forged from the forbidden union of a forgotten and unknown time. His words laced with kindness, always putting on a show to never let them see his true face. A fool’s mask is easy to put on, and the colors do distract the helpless and manipulative. Some say that it was a splendid display, but the end happened so quickly, and the victor was too convenient, too coincidental, that even the gods drew back in astonishment.

The world was crying for the fallen men, their corpses lining the field of ice where gravity brought them down.  The lucky ones died before they hit the ground, the others embraced the chill of death below the surface. A broken throne was all that remained, a testament to the king that ruled over it. Pieces missing, handed over with a smile as if the meaning behind his kingship held no honor. This odd king held fast to his memories, for in the wake of the coming madness they were all he had left.

His eyes turned up to the rain, a smile formed as he gazed upon the multitude of floating trees.  Beauty found in its absurd formation and stubbornness to exist. “Did you enjoy my challenges, Ryan?”

“They had a certain charm to them that I can’t deny,” as he approached the throne he paused in thought. _Such a waste, so much potential, filled with so many holes, much like you, my king._ “I have to say the floating tree one was interesting.”

“I told you not to think of it,” he faced his usurper; “if you do you take away from the mystery.”

“Mysterious always did suit you though,” Ryan stopped on the last step of the throne. To see his king leaning against his own dilapidated throne, his hair matted to his face as he let the rain soak him to his very soul, surrounded by the very chaos he let loose upon his kingdom: pig corpses everywhere, trees flying in the sky, a giant hole near the lava pit allowing it to escape.  It should have elicit an emotion of pity from him, to make Gavin realize what he has done to feel regret for his actions, but Ryan couldn’t. Not with that smile that Gavin was wearing. He was proud. He finds solace in chaos, but those eyes are always watching with a purpose. 

“You tried to fix the past.”

“I wanted to bring things you all would remember and make them better.  I honestly can say it went pretty well, except for the cannon challenge. That one blew up in my face.”  Gavin snickered to himself as the memory came to him and disappeared just as quickly. His smile faltered.

Gavin’s eyes never looked away from the heavens. “Just once . . .” Ryan found himself atop the wooden platform in the sky, Gavin stood over the edge gazing down upon his dominion. His voice pleaded to whoever was listening, “Just once I was on top.  Me!” He spread his arms out letting the entire world take note of him. “I called the shots! I made the challenges! I was top!”  Ryan cringed inwardly, but he let him have this moment knowing full well what came next.  Gavin reached his hands out to the darkness above, clawing for an invisible lifeline. “To stand amongst the gods above.” A floating tree, a floating platform, and a diving board built to mock the gods just as you jump down to hell. His feet failed him and he fell.

Gavin’s head landed on Ryan’s lap as they sat on the tallest branch of the sky tree.  Ryan brushed his hand through Gavin’s hair as one does a dying dog. His heart may have shriveled up a long time ago, but when there are no eyes to observe him he releases the chains and allows himself a moment. Gavin turned his head to look up once more, but he wasn’t searching for heaven anymore. “It sucks you know.”

“What?”

“Fading away.  I don’t want to fade, Ryan.”

“Well then don’t think about it.”

“I wish I could,” rain always was so boring, why couldn’t it snow instead, at least then he could build a new snow golem to keep him distracted. The others are gone . . . for now. They’ll be back like they always do; death is pointless here so life became the same thing. All they have is each other and the challenges. 

“The game must end, my liege.”

“You’re right.”

The ground appeared below Ryan as he stood before the steps leading to the end, Gavin using the throne as a crutch waited patiently. 

 “You did your best and that’s all that matters,” he ascended the steps. “But it’s time for the dream to end, and let the memories return to their home. When people ask of your reign it will be like it never happened that it couldn’t have happened.  I will bury your memory into the deepest hole I can make and erase all trace of your reign.”

Gavin stared up at the man who towered over him as he reached his hand out, “You had your fun, fool, now return my crown, please.” A laugh echoed across the kingdom, carrying with it the madness that a fool has learned to tame. 

“Go ahead, it doesn’t matter to me,” he peeled the gilded crown he made off of his head and tossed it to Ryan. 

“Well that was easier than I expected.”

“Always keep them guessing, Ryan, so that way they never expect what happens next. Cloud them with a friendly face and a foolish mind then surprise them with the truth. Isn’t that how you did it?” 

A king of recollection he forced the memory of Ryan’s past to the surface back when he first appeared. A quiet fellow, who didn’t say much and kept his head out of the spotlight, no one thought much of him, some of the gods actually spat fire at him, but with time he learned to remove his mask and show the world his face. The rest is history.

The haze disappeared and all that was left was the crown so light and frail. To reassure himself of his fate, to continue the perpetual cycle, he placed the crown upon his head. All of creation recognized the procedure and reality hummed in anticipation. 

Gavin sighed falling to the ground completely, “It felt good to exist for a moment.” 

“You were always a mystery to me, Gavin, but now I don’t have time to think about it, fade away.” 

The world stood still as his words sunk into all.  Traces of the former king were gone, and all bodies erased as well.  The throne stood in immaculate condition with its new king. 

“An enigma is all you ever were.”


End file.
